Surprise Discoveries
by Starfire
Summary: Billy has a surprise on Aquitar.


**Disclaimer:**_ Saban owns Power Rangers. So don't sue me I am poor student. I would like to thank my beta reader. _

**Author Note:** _This fic is a couple that is not established in PR, though I still think they would have been great together. I know I am strange, but hey that is what makes us authors. Anyway, this did not take place in the Saban world or any television show...it all comes from my brain and my faulty logic. I wrote this fan fiction also under another alias, and like I said before I am gathering all my work together into one big fat pile. ^_^ _

**Surprise Discoveries**  
by Starfire  


The ex blue original ranger smiled at his mentor that look at him with sad eyes. He was going away to Aquitar hopefully they could heal his aging problems. He has sacrifice his live for the Earth by using his regenerator to make him grow up to the age of a teen. After what happen when Master Vile had reverse their ages and displace time. All of his friends had gone back into time to gather the Zeo crystal. Billy was unable to attend the quest for the crystals instead he was to monitor the Earth. 

How ironic, he thought in amusement. _My invention instead didn't stop the growth process at the age of eighteen._ He sighed as he looks around him and he smiled at his mentor. "I miss you Zordon." 

The floating head smiled down at his original blue ranger. "May the power protect you Billy." _Hopefully the Aquitians can stop the growing process._ He watches the boy dress in a blue and white shirt with jeans and felt tears cloud his sight. _Damn it I need a Kleenex._

Billy nods his head as he looks at the woman beside him. "I am ready to go Cestria." He always muse that the Aquitian were different yet humanoid. 

The lady with a sort of helmet shape on her head in the shade of purple and gold smiled with bright color red lips at the ex former ranger. Her voice trilled as she spoke. "Yes, let us precede Billy." 

They both stood in the command center and they teleported out of the area in a stream of blue and a bubble shape of gold. During the teleportation Billy heard Alpha Five whisper. "Take care Billy." 

Billy's world then faded and reappears in a strange complex where the room was clear. The structure was sort of a glassy complex in the shape of bubbles. He looks outward and saw several other dooms that had a sort of transportation devices. Underground vessels were seen dock and schools of aqua-life floated around. He found it amusing that he didn't feel any panic to say the least. "This place is nice." He finally managed after a few moments of orienting himself. 

Cestria nod her head in respect and motion for him to follow her. "Our civilization is the unit that is the center of the Alliance of Good. After Eltar of course fell." She explains as she led him to a room and gesture in respect for him to proceed inside. 

Billy walks into the area surprised at the space they had provided for him to stay in. The room was bigger then his garage to say the least. There was a bed that was regular size and a coffee table with a kitchenette. To his amazement there was an exact replica of his lab table in his garage with tools in the exact places that he like them. It was organize in the exact precise order. "Thank you..I didn't know that you knew how I like my lab." How odd I didn't show them my lab. 

Cestria smiled a secret smile. "We are pleased you are happy with the arrangement." She bows her head in acknowledgment. 

Billy place his bags onto the bed and look around the area in wonder. _In a way it seems someone was expecting me. How odd._ He thought a little uncomfortably. _Only person who knew what I like was usually..but nah..she can't be here she is still on Earth._ He thought bitterly that he couldn't tell the one true person that meant anything to him that he loves her. 

Cestria then walk to the door and waited for him. "Billy we must take you to the falls for another dosage." She then held her hand out for him to come to her in a way sort of like an enchantress. 

But to Billy he wasn't interested in dating anyone at the moment. He was still hook on the thoughts of a certain person that he couldn't have. _I ran away from that place so that I couldn't bare to see other rangers replace the old. I guess I resented the new rangers for taking the places that seem to belong to the original._ "Yes, I am coming Cestria." He walks to her and follow her. 

Cestria smiled vanished and her lips tighten as she didn't hold her hand out to the ex ranger she turn around and lead him through the way to the falls area. Which was located in the center of the courtyard. "The Eternal Falls are located at the central area." She held up a cup and measure a certain dosage. "This should be enough to sustain your age at this point and decrease the aging process." She spoke in clip tones. 

Billy sighed. _Great Billy boy, you could have gone out with Cestria but nope..you want another woman who is God knows how far away on Earth._ "Thank you." He took the cup and swallows the waters. 

A fight was ensure at the end of the hallway, a male Aquitian was arguing with a cloak figure with a veil over her face. "You are supposed to stay inside your quarters. Even outside Ma'am it is dangerous." 

"Oh please..give me a break.." The voice said sarcastically through the veils. "I had been here for the past few years." 

Billy look on curiously the voice sounded familiar in a way and yet he couldn't place it, he glance over at Cestria. "Who are they?" _I swear I know that voice._

"But my lady!" The man entreated humbly. "You were taken away by the evil forces recent and we were only able to get you back in unknown perils." 

The figure shifted and her black eyes flashed. "Listen up I was taken away from my planet before hand and held prisoner..until by miracle I manage to escape!" 

"Shhh my lady please keep it down...not to many people know that you are here " The man glared in Billy's direction and quickly ushered the woman into the room but not before the lady had a glance at the figures that seem to have intrude on their conversation. 

Cestria clear her voice. "I don't know Billy, but they must be high security clearance in order to be near this sector." 

The ex blue ranger frowned. "What do you mean?" _This area is high clearance?_ He thought confusedly. As she grab his arm and tug him in the direction of another area. 

"Yes, the level you are staying on is a high clearance area. Since you are require to have dosage the rangers have found it more convenient to keep you near the falls." Her voice was crisp as she led him by a sight of the other side of another complex and a door that led into the area. 

"What is that place?" Billy asks curiously. _It is quite big and the door seem to be made with impenetrable metal._ He thought as he observes a complex panel where a different scripture were located on every different button. 

Cestria grimace at his curiosity. "That is the control center for all activities." _Why can't he stop asking questions?_ She thought annoyed by the ever-constant questions. 

Billy sighed, he knew that he was probably exasperating the lady next to him with all his questions. But he wanted to know more of the area and his thirst for knowledge was the insight. "I am tired, Cestria. I will retire to my quarters." 

Cestria nod her head. "You know your way back to your room I assume." She gesture with her hands in a triangle and move away from the ex ranger. "If you require anything just use the panel in your room and contact me." 

"Yes, I will contact you thank you.." Billy was exhausted as he walked to his room and walked in, he knew that in a few more hours the rangers would appear in the command center and see a message left by him. Claiming that he was staying with Cestria hoping to give them fails pretenses that he was in love. _I wonder if she would be hurt to find me gone?_ He thought wearily and cursed himself for thinking about her again. "She gone Billy boy!" He spoke to his empty room as he seats himself on his bed. 

A few voices were arguing outside and he frown in puzzlement. He stood up quickly and walk out of his quarters quietly." I told you .. please do not go outside as much." 

"Listen Zarian, Zordon may have assign you are my guardian when I am here for my protection. But that doesn't mean I need attention every few minutes." An angry woman's voice was heard. 

The ex ranger glance cautiously into the area and saw the same people he saw previously arguing. This time the dark cloak figure with a yellow veil sighed. "Zarian I need to be free not trap in this place all the time." 

The Aquitian lips curl into a stubborn line. "Zordon told me to take care of you. He also said that you were the next person to take over his place." He held up a crystal and pointed to it. "You will be in danger more then Zordon himself. At least he is protected inside the Command Center. You however will be a moving target and it is not really safe in this area. We have enemies and spies." 

The figure sighed. "Zarian I had been kidnap from my home planet Earth. I was kept in a cell on a ship that belong to Lord Zedd." Her eyes misted with memories as she look up at him. "I will not be trap again. My destiny is not to be lock up and away from everyone and thing." I can't live that way anymore. She quickly grab the veil and tear it off her face as she glare at him. "And what is up with all this get up?" She threw it down and tore the cloak away from her revealing long black hair. 

Billy gasped. "TRINI!" He walked out of the area mesmerized. 

Zarian quickly walk in front of the Asian teen and yelled out. "Trini run!" You will not have her. He thought as he brought out a cylinder and press a button and it extended upward into a staff. 

Trini's eyes open wide in surprise. _I thought he was getting a tour what is he doing here now? _She thought and smiled at the appearance of the blonde teen in front of her guardian. _He still wears those shirts wonderfully. Oh wow..look at his upper body he must be working out._ At Zarian's shout she snapped out of it and walk in front of her Guardian and toward Billy. 

"TRINI!" Zarian exclaim in shock. _What in all blazes is she doing? _

Trini smiled and ran toward Billy and hug him. "BILLY!" _Oh God I miss him so much._

"Trini?" His voice was hoarse. _I can't believe she is here with me now._ He felt his heart thud fast and he smiled widely. "Oh God! I miss you so much." 

They two former rangers were embraced in each others arms. They stared into each others eyes. Blue sapphire eyes stared into black ebony eyes and they slowly lean forward closer and closer until they kiss. They parted from each other embarrassed by their show of affection. "I'm sorry." Billy stuttered. 

Trini chuckles. "Don't worry Billy, I miss you too." She place her long black hair into place and smooth her Aquitian robes in the shade of yellow. Around her neck she wore a pendant in the shade of a Chinese flower with a blue pendant in the middle. 

Billy blink in surprise. "Your still wearing it my gift to you?" She still has it? He wonders in amazement. 

"Of course silly, I never took it off since you gave it to me." Trini look around the area and saw her guardian looking disapprovingly. "Perhaps we should discuss this in more safer grounds." _I have to explain to him all that has happen to me._ She thought grimly. 

Billy nod his head. "Of course..but where would that be?" He saw the Asian teen smile and pointed to the door that he was told was Control Center. "But..but..that is a security area are you sure I should be allow in?"_ What is going on here? How can she be here? What is going on?_ He thought in confusion. 

Trini led him to the control center and enter the code while her protector stand behind them. The code beep at them and the door open she then walk inside with Billy and Zarian. "Welcome to Control Center." 

Billy gap in amazement. "It looks like the command center." He look all over the area." _Now all we need is a few more touches._ He thought as looks at the tube at the side place and a multi color columns. "Now all we need is.." Trini chuckles. "Alpha, I know.." She pointed to a door. "That is my quarters if your wondering.." 

Billy frown. "You live in here?" _What is she doing living here?_ He thought. As he walk to the door and open it and peer inside. He was clearly shock to see the room bare except for a few clothes in a closet and a bed on the ground with pillows. 

Trini tilts her head. "Well, I know it might not look like much." She shrug her shoulders," But when I was kidnap there wasn't much I could do in packing if you get my point." I hope I don't have to go through that again. 

Billy look concern. "What exactly happen Trini? Last thing I remember was you were with Zack, and Jason in the Peace Conference in Geneva." _At least the last time I remember._

The former yellow ranger sighed and rub her eyes, Billy notice fatigue appear in her eyes as she press a button on the wall. A few chair appear with a table with food on it. "It's a long story Billy perhaps we can talk about it while we relax." _At least I hope I can talk about it._

Billy's eyes widen in amazement. "Wow a holographical projectional simudeck." He glanced at Trini in awe. "You live in a holomatrix?" He heard her laughter come to his ears. 

"Billy this upper deck is basically all holodeck and it has one main component that is amazing..it can give us food that we can eat." Her cheeks were flush with delight as she glances at her old friend. 

The former ranger blinked in surprise. "So my room is nothing but a holodeck?" He ask in puzzlement. _How odd that I didn't notice it sooner._ He thought. 

Trini chuckled at him. "Yes it is" 

"Now Trini can you explain how you got here?" He ask concern as Zarian gave him a narrow glare. 

The black hair teen nod her head. "When I was at the conference in Geneva it was a good place in a way. But I found it frustrating for none of our suggestions were being heard." She look sadly at Billy. "I miss my home and most of all I miss you." Her voice trail off. 

Zarian felt his heart break, she was in love with this half size of a man. He had been her protector and somehow fell in love with her wild spirit. _If he makes her happy, I will stand down._ He thought in sadness but watch on as Trini talk on with the ex ranger. 

Trini sighed as she sat down with Billy on a cough and took up her teacup and sip some pearl tea. "I decided to make a trip to Angel Grove to see you guys. Zack and Jason were stuck in a meeting there and couldn't get out to come with me. My meeting however was adjourn until a few weeks later." She shook her head. "I was driving in my car when all of a sudden these bird like creatures came out of now where." 

Billy's eyes widen, "Tengas!" He kept in his attention focus on her as he saw her nod her head in acknowledgment. _Oh god. She was alone with those bird beaks._ Zarian also felt drawn into the story of the ex yellow ranger. It seem he had never head of the perils she had face before. _She was quite quiet about her time on Earth as of anything else of her past. Maybe this shall shed some light on why she has to be out from a single room for so long._ He thought. 

Her eyes misted as she stared up at the ceiling, which was a view of the ocean depth on top in a circular arch. "I was just driving the guys didn't know I went out yet..but I did..leave a message." 

*~Flash Back Three Years ago~* 

A yellow jeep was traveling down the desert area before it entered the city of Angel Grove. A woman with black hair and almond black eyes drove at the driver seat. "It's good to be back." She smiled at her words as she kept on driving. Her short hair whip around her face as she had a yellow headband on her head. 

As she drove on a bunch of feather birds appear out of nowhere and peck at her tire causing it to bush. "What the hell?" Trini exclaim as she quickly got out of the car, which was her first blunder. A Tenga came out of nowhere and snatch her from the ground. She struggled in terror as her heart pound faster and faster. "Let me go! Let me go!" 

Air flew past her and she felt herself teleported to a vessel. "Lord Zedd walked out from the door and glared at her through his red visor. "Well, well if it ain't an ex power ranger." He chuckled viciously. "Well, ex yellow ranger, your going to be presented to Dark Specter and will be his slave!" He laughed and turn around, "Oh..have a nice trip power less ranger.." He then walked out. 

Trini look in terror around the area. _Calm down Trini...the power ranger will find you. Yeah right!_ She though sarcastically. She knew that no one knew that she was coming to Angel Grove. Jason and Zack would probably think she is in Geneva and the others in Angel Grove would think she was at Geneva still. _Come on Trini think._ She thought to herself and found the ship land down for a while. 

A putty march in front of her cell making noises as he pass by. He was holding the key toward her cell and Trini narrow her eye. "Oh...my stomach!" She yelled out in agony and cringe herself into a ball. The putty look at her and walk toward the cell and unlock it and moves in muttering. 

Quickly Trini kick upward and hit the Z causing the putty to be destroyed in a flash. She quickly ran out of the cell and hid behind the wall as putty guard went by. _Got to get out of her before they notice._ She thought. The putties mutter about and walk pass her. She noticed the door of the shuttle open and all of a sudden heard the alarm go off. _Oh no._ She thought in panic as she ran for the opening and ran outside. She found herself in a town full of monsters and trade dealers. Most of the town was composed with evil traders. She felt scared about what would happen if she was caught. What were her options? She could go back and be a slave to the monarch of evil or risk her chance at finding a way back home on this strange planet. _It seems I don't have a choice._ She started running when she noticed when she heard yelling of her escape. 

She saw a cargo bay and quickly duck behind it as the goon squad pass by her in a big procession. She slowly snuck upon the ship and hid herself behind some crates. She felt the ship move with disturbing speed. A man's voice was calling onto a radio quietly. "Alpha Tan Kero come in." 

A static pulse and a reply was heard. "Yeah I have you online Cestro." The voice call back to the man in a cowl. 

Cestro the blue Aquitian ranger replied and chuckled in a trill. "Every thing went according to plain Delphine..." _Well, at least according to plan._ He thought in amusement. 

The voice came in more clearer and Trini could make out it was a woman. "That is good Cestro. I am glad the disguise work. Do you know what is the next move for Dark Specter?" Delphine the white ranger replied with an anxious voice. 

Trini glance at the Rangers in confusion and fear, _Who or what are these people?_ She thought in confusion. She watch in fascination as the man threw back his cloak to reveal a man with ridges on his back and neck. To her utter horror he started to peal back skin from his neck. What is going on here? All of a sudden instead of a scaled monster in place was a young looking man with a sort of weird purple gold helmet. She gasp in shock and knock over a bottle on a cargo box in accident. 

"What was that?" Cestro asked in anxiety. _Was I followed? Do they suspect?_ He thought in fear as he quickly moved carefully to the area. He quickly push back the cargo box and saw a figure in yellow run toward the door. He quickly tap in a remote and the door sealed fast with a shield in place. "Stop! Who are you?" He yelled out. 

Trini pound on the door and found out it was lock. _Damn it trapped._ She thought in panic. The figure came near her his cloak whispered softly. 

"I will not hurt you!" Cestro exclaim when it realize it was a girl an earth girl. _What is an Earthling doing here?_ He thought in confusion. 

*~~*~~*~~* 

"Delphine! What is going on?" Aurico just came into the area in the base on Aquitar to see the white ranger looking concern at the transmitter. 

Delphine shrug in confusion and quickly type in a code to see what was happening in the ship that the blue ranger was in. "I am not sure Aurico." 

The Red Ranger glanced at his other teammates before him. "Can someone please fill me in?" *Why am I the last one to know things?* He unconsciously projected. 

*Because you're a nimrod.* The voice of Corcus was heard in his mind. "Last we know the communication with Cestro was terminated immediately when he noticed something." 

The yellow ranger glanced at Aurico. "It seem we are unable to break radio silence until the right time and the right notice." _Not to mention we are blind as the behind of a Borg Zord._

*~~*~~*~~* 

Trini look warily at the man before and got into a defensive position. "Who are you?" She asked uncertain. 

"I am just a trader." He said in a mild tone. _I don't want to blow my cover. What if she is one of dark specter's servants._ He felt cautious and look at the girl from head to toe. "Are you royal to Dark Specter?" He asked uncertainly at the long hair beauty. 

Trini felt irritated. "Who the hell is Dark Specter?" She felt the man circle her and felt her guard went up. _Great stuck in space on an alien ship and in big do do. _She thought impatiently. 

"You don't know who Dark Specter is?" The blue ranger was taken back in shock. _Where the heck has this girl been?_ He thought. 

*~~*~~*~~* 

The screen blanked on and Aurico look at it and gasped startled. "Who is that?" _She is pretty for a weird being._ He thought. 

Tideus the yellow ranger glanced at his friend drooling. _You wonder when he would plug that leak for he is losing water._ He thought with a laugh, but kept his serenade expression. "I have no idea but it appears it is female." 

Corcus the black ranger glance at the screen and cock his head. _This is not good. This is bad._ He thought. "I suggest we inform Cestro to quickly get out of that area." He tap into the console. "For it seems he has been detected." 

All Delphine could express at the time to the surprise of her companions. "SHIT!" _Damn it we got to get him out of there._

Aurico, Tideus, and Corcus stared blankly surprised at their leader. She gave them an icy glare as she grab the panel and communication. _Communication and manners be damn I am not going to lose my friend._ "CESTRO! GET OUT OF THERE! TROOPS ARE COMING!" Her voice yelled into the speaker. 

*~~*~~*~~* 

Trini jump startled. Just enough time for Cestro to grab her, they both struggle futilely against each other. He grunted when he felt pain near his behind where she had smartly kick him. _For a strange creature she sure has a lot of spunk._ He thought as he avoided another blow from the long black hair girl. 

A shoot was fire upon the vessel jerking both the Aquitian and Earthling into a wall with a loud thump. "ACK!" Trini exclaim in pain when she heard crack. She realized that the man was holding his arm and grimacing. 

"DAMN IT!" Cestro grunted as he slowly slid up to his feet. "They know I am here." He quickly walk toward the control panel and try to type in a command code but winced in pain. 

The former ranger look confused and annoyed to say the least. "Who the hell is firing on us?" She asked with irritation. _Just great I am stuck on a stupid place and trap here with a weird looking fish stick! _

*I am not a FISH STICK!!* She heard a voice in her head with an indignant interpretation. She glanced in surprised at the man before her. His eyes glue to her. "My name is Cestro and I am from Aquitar. I am a Power Ranger not a FISH STICK!" He exclaim in annoyance at himself for letting himself use his telepathic ability on this woman. 

Trini sighs in agony of her predicament. _I am trap on a planet with telepathic mind reading fish sticks._ She heard a protesting voice in her head. _Oh shove it!_ She exclaim in her mind. "You're a power ranger?" She asked in uncertainty. _He sure doesn't look like one._

"I AM TOO ONE!" His breath was coming in laboring shortness from irritation and his lack of ability to ignition the damn ship before they blew up. "Damn it shut up and help me pilot this damn ship before we are how you say TOAST!" _You could have taken that vacation to Airnaa but nooo you had to go on a damn mission didn't you Cestro._ He kick himself for his stupidity. 

*~~*~~*~~* 

Delphine glance at her teammates. "What are you standing here for?" She asked in sharp tones. "Get into those damn machines and go help them." 

"Umm us?" The Red Aquitian Ranger asked unsurely. 

The White Aquitian Ranger shouted. "Yes, YOU! Also Tideus." She spoke more calmly her long hair swing around her hips as she gave him a commanding glare. _I need to get a nice vacation in the semitron._ She sighed at the thought of the holodeck that would give her a new refreshing bath. 

The other rangers look at each other and teleported outward into their ships as they headed outward. "Are you all right Delphine?" Corcus glanced concern at his leader and his love one. He had always loved Delphine since he laid eyes on her. Yet he could tell the strain of command was affecting her. _Why didn't she take a few days off at least for a dehydrating._ Sighing tiredly he watch the white ranger with empathic eyes. 

"Yes, I am all right Corcus." Her voice trilled with a tired tone as she glance at the counsel. "Just worried that is all." She knew that he care for her more and that the love he had for her grow. But she knew she wasn't ready for a relationship especially when they both were ranger. She was to scared that she would favor him more with her feelings and that would prevent her from working as the team leader. She knew that was one thing that she wasn't ready to give up yet on. 

The Black Aquitian Ranger sighed and walked to a chair, sitting down to meditate. Perhaps a little peacefulness would steady the panic he felt near his temple. He fell into a deep state. 

*~~*~~*~~* 

Cestro moan softly and was surprised when the girl quickly ran to the panels and start typing in codes and accesses. "The code is Aphla era sin." 

The former ranger quickly type it in and access it she then quickly glance at the control and raised her eyebrows in amusement. These controls look familiar. She smiled at them and quickly press a few buttons and to her delight the vessel went up into the air. "Wow, just like my Zord." She murmured her excitement. Missing the confused look on the Aquitian Rangers face. 

She has a Zord? Cestro thought in confusion. _How the hell does she know how to drive this thing?_ "Who the hell are you anyway?" He asked impatient marred his voice. 

Trini replied without blinking while driving. "I am Trini Kwan of Earth one of the former rangers of Zordon." _What doesn't anyone know about us anymore?_ She thought sadly. 

The blue ranger gasped startled. "You were the original rangers of Zordon. The morphin rangers?" He saw her nod her head in confirmation. "But how did you get out here?" 

He heard her sigh her eyes show a deep sense of grief and loneliness. "It's a long story." Before she could go on they felt the ship rock as quantron laser hit it. "SHIT!" She exclaim as she swung the ship around in a maneuver and flip it upside down. 

"WHOA!!!!" Cestro yelped as he grab onto a chair with his good arm. "WHAT THE!?" _What now? _

Trini gritted her teeth. "We are being attacked like now!" She quickly felt the explosion behind her and the hissing of the machine as it try to compensate for the damage to the Alf shields. "Inertial dampers are going off line stabilizers are down to 50%." Her voice shouted out as she quickly type in some buttons. 

Cestro quickly went to the gunnery and sat down into position. He had only his good arm to work with and luckily the handle he held had a button target on it with maneuvering chair. He quickly aim and pick off a few enemy ships. But there were to many swirling and dogging and firing at them. "This is not working!" He yelled as he kept on firing. 

"We got no choice but to fight." He heard her yell back at him. _Amazing an Earthling from some backwater planet is not freaking out as much and right now is fighting at my side against these badness. Very strange._ He thought he would just wake up and find this all a strange bazaar dream. But he still was here in pain sitting at the controls and fighting for survival. *Corcus where the hell are you?* He projected but knew that it was useless the connection wasn't that strong for him to communicate with his best friend in this large amount of space. 

As Trini swear in a few mandarin words she quickly swung the ship into a 360 angle and was able to give Cestro enough room to fire at the ships that was trying it's damnedest to hit their shield enhancers. _I knew I should have stay in bed. _

All of a sudden a hit made their ship lose shields as the squadron of enemy vessel approach in formation a blaze of shots came from all direction killing off half of the squadron. A voice came over the calm in an annoy voice. "Hey blue boy are you all right?" 

Cestro breathe in relief at the sound of Aurico's voice. "Yes, I am all right, but would you be so kind to get rid of these nuisances." 

"Okie dokie." The voice of Tideus came on the other line as he took out another wing in his Zord. _Who died and left him in charge?_ He thought as he kept on firing until the last of the enemy vessels were destroyed. 

Cestro breath in air and walk out of the gunnery chair. Over the com came the voice of the red ranger. "Put on your screen pal." He said in a smooth tone. Cestro touch a button and the screen blank on. "Okay what is going on Cestro?" He asked in concern. 

"Well!" Cestro began and glance at the girl next to him. "We have a surprise visitor." _How the hell do I explain this. Even I am confused._ He felt eyes bored into his face as he fidgeted. 

The yellow ranger kept his face passive but inside he was grinning like hell. _Well well he is stuck in confusion. This is a first._ Tideus thought in amusement. "All right explain while we escort you back home." 

"Home." Cestro's reflected an emotion of feelings. It had been few months since he last saw his home. Even though he had a supply of water he still needed the water from his original home planet to dehydrate fully. Mostly he felt weaken in his ordeal of with drawl from the pure water on the planet. 

Trini glance at more fish people and sighed. _What next I wake up in Kansas and wish about there is no place like home. Fat chance._ She quietly observe the new strangers and found similarities and difference in their skin tone and their manners. 

Cestro clear his throat. "This is Trini Kwan of Earth she is a former power ranger one of the original." He saw his friend's eyes open wide with shock. 

"WHAT?" They both said at the same time. 

Trini felt a blush coming over his face at the exclamation. "Yeah so I was the student of Zordon what is wrong with that?" 

All three of the rangers stared at her. "The thing was you were lucky enough to stay in the presence of Zordon the foundation of the Alliance of Good." One of the Aquitians exclaim but she was unsure, which one yelped that out loud. For now she was tired and hungry and tired then anything else. Feeling the world swing around like comic books she fainted from the hours of dread. 

Tideus look confused. "Is this how Humans act like?" _If it is I wonder how they survived this long._

Cestro glared. "She was in the desert I suppose for sometime. I guess she is tired." He quickly went over and brought out a scanner and scanned her. 

"Get real Cestro. She is human that will not work." Aurico said in a nasal tone. 

Cestro shook his head and sighed in a grieving tone. "Why me?" He glanced up at the sky, 

*~Flash Ended~* 

Billy glanced up at the chiming of a clock on the wall that read 12pm. He found his eyes glancing back at Trini. "But you haven't finished the story yet." 

Trini smiled at him gently. "There is always time to finish what happen to me, but for now we should rest and I will tell you what happen next." 

Zarian nodded his head in agreement. "Trini is right...better to rest and know more later. For it is better to heal ones body." 

"Or ones soul." Billy expressed as his eyes turn toward Zarian with acknowledgment. _I know that my soul has healed._

The former yellow ranger smiled. "Go to rest Billy there is always time for more later." I know there will be more time for us. 

The ex blue ranger stood up slowly. "It is good to see you again Trini. I miss you so much." _I am never going to let you out of my sight again. I was given another chance. This time I am not going to screw it._ He walked slowly out of the room waving at them as he walked into his own quarters down the hall way. 

Trini glanced at Zarian. "You now see what I went through partly of it." She watch her old friend bow his head. 

"Yes, I do Trini..I see very much." He slowly walk out of her quarters and headed to his own outside after he secured her room with electronics. _I know now why she never married..._

A pair of dark eyes glanced at the man at the door. _If he doesn't want me.then no one can have him. After all..he is mine..and will forever be mine. _The thought whispered down the hallway. As a dark smoke flamed upward and downward into nothing. 


End file.
